Retribution
by LeviathanScythe
Summary: A new group of aliens called The Horde has taken over the planet and brought humanity to the brink of extinction. Now that they run whats left of humanity, a rebellion has to be made. With the help of morphers from previous Rangers, A group of humans fight on the front lines. Rated M for Violence and Language and Nudity.
1. Prologue: The Horde

**_I do not own anything concerning the Power Rangers of Super Sentai and do not wish to be sued for this. this is for fans only and not for marketing._**

* * *

The summer air was crisp, Birds were singing, and the sprinklers from some lawns were at work when the sound broke all peace.

**BOOM!**

Explosions erupted around the town as an 11 year old boy and his father ran. His heart was racing and his head spinning, trying to recollect the last hour. He couldn't believe what happened.

He was at the park, getting ready to see the Mayor give a speech when all of a sudden, a large spaceship appeared out of nowhere, and a group of Aliens appeared and killed the Mayor. And that wasn't the worse part, a couple of minutes later one of the monsters, wearing a lab coat, poured some purple liquid on the Mayors corpse. The mayor then proceeded to stand up and attack the nearest person. Next thing he knew, citizens were being slaughtered and revived into zombies. The boy's father grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from the panic, and they headed for their car. Now they were running for their lives.

Soon the sound of gunfire surrounded the area. The smell of blood and fire was in the air. And screams were the only sound that was trying to compete with the noise of war.

"We're almost there, buddy." His dad reassured him as they got closer to their car. They both stopped dead in their tracks, however, when the monster with the purple liquid appeared in front of them. This time he held a sword in his hand.

"You _are_ almost there." The monster said, speaking perfect English, "It's too bad that 'there' doesn't mean safety."

The monster slashed at the boy and his father, hitting the man in the chest. The boy's father hit the floor, instantly dead. The boy shook his father.

"Dad, get up!" the boy ordered, but the man didn't even respond. The monster laughed and another bottle of purple liquid appeared in his empty hand.

"Oh, don't worry." The monster said, "He will get up."

He poured the liquid on the father, making him a zombie. The father got up and stared at the boy with red eyes. He roared in a bloodthirsty rage and pounced on his son. The boy knew what was next. He closed his eyes in defeat as he felt hands wrap around his arms and he felt teeth tear into his throat.

Everything else faded into black.

* * *

The President was reading the reports of deaths going on all over the world: Reports of aliens turning people into crazy monsters and killing everyone else. He couldn't believe what was going on. The world wasn't prepared for this kind of attack. Even the U.S. army wasn't able to stop the onslaught.

The President just felt completely useless. His people were dying and there was nothing he could do but read papers. He wish there was something he could do that would help keep humanity from becoming extinct.

There was a sudden knock on the door and a woman walked in.

"Mr. President, There are people waiting to speak with you." She said.

The President sighed and shook his head.

"Tell them it's not a good time." He said.

"Sir, it's important." She replied. "They said they know how to stop the attacks."

The President dropped the papers and nodded. The woman turned around and motioned someone to come into the office.

A man and woman walked into the office. The man was sharply dressed and had a strange feeling of power around him. The woman was dressed like a secretary and was holding a folder.

"Mr. President." The man said as he stretched his hand out. "My name is Mr. X. and this is my assistant, Cyan."

The President shook Mr. X's hand. He felt something odd about the man. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"What can I help you with, Mr. X?" The President asked.

Mr. X smiled, and Cyan giggled.

"As you know, Mr. President," Mr. X started, "the planet is under attack and over 90% of the human race is killed by these aliens. As a man who cares for peace, I want to let you know that the killings can be stopped."

The President stared at the man in disbelief.

"And how is this going to work?" The President asked. Cyan pulled papers out of her folder and handed them to The President. The president scanned the papers and gasped.

"What are you trying to pull?" He asked the two people, "Orders of surrender? You expect us to succumb to these monsters?"

Mr. X's smile turned into a grin.

"No Mr. President." He said, "I expect you to surrender to me!"

The Man started to change forms. he started to lose his some of his flesh and the exposed bone started to turn into spikes his eyes turned into dark masses of emptiness that seemed to make a person feel weak just by looking into them. His lips were gone, revealing sharp fangs.

The President jumped from his seat.

"SECURITY!" he yelled. The door erupted and two men with guns appeared. Cyan pulled out a strange device that resembled a cellphone.

"Go, Go Samurai!" She yelled as the waved the phone in the air, making a Japanese symbol appear out of nowhere. A flash of red light surrounded her. When the light faded, both men dropped to the floor. Their arms were cut off.

Cyan was now dressed in a red suit that resembled a samurai outfit with a matching red helmet. She was holding a bloodstained sword.

Staring in shock, The President didn't realize that he was now bounded by tentacles from the monster until he watched the security die.

"Well done, Cyanide." The monster said with a deep growl. "You are now able to morph into the Red Samurai Ranger. We can use this to our advantage."

Cyanide turned her attention to the monster and bowed.

"Thank you, Master Xombie." The ranger replied. There was another flash of red light and soon the red suit was gone, and cyanide was back in her business suit.

"Your illusion magic was flawless." She said as she was walking towards their prisoner.

"Yes." Xombie said, "Now it's time to complete my goal."

His arm turned into a blade and he slashed at The President's throat. Blood slowly poured out of the wound as the prisoner died.

"If only you did things the easy way." Xombie said, as he turned back into his human form. He waved his hand and a portal appeared.

"This is where my reign begins." He said. He cleared his throat and began his speech.

"ATTENTION HUMANS!" he yelled at the portal. "YOUR LEADERS ARE DEAD! IF YOU WISH TO STAY ALIVE THERE ARE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW. FIRST: I, XOMBIE, AM NOW YOUR LEADER! ANYONE WILLING TO DISAGREE WITH ME WILL BE KILLED! SECOND: I WANT ALL REMAINING HUMANS TO BE MOVED TO ANGEL GROVE IN AMERICA! THERE YOU WILL LIVE UNDER MY LAWS AND WILL BE SAFE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T DISOBEY ME! FINALLY: ANYONE WHO TRIES TO LEAVE THE CITY OR IS CAUGHT OUTSIDE THE AREA WILL HAVE TO ANSWER MY GENERALS! ALL HAIL THE HORDE!"

He waved his hand again and the portal disappeared. Turning to Cyanide, he smiled.

"Time to go to Angel Grove." He said.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rangers Begin

_**Before you start reading, there are a few things you need to know: **_

_**First, I am using the morphers from most of the power rangers series.  
Second, I am not going to go into a lot of descriptions about the uniforms and apologize if the story drags out... im kinda new at this.  
Third, I am not going into details as in why they are able to morph when most of these morphers are offline.  
Finally, I will have them use all of their gear (Except Zords, because I am not adding them in the story.) immediately. they do not have to wait to obtain them.**_

_**If you have any questions, please post them with your reviews.**_

* * *

**_Five Years Later…_**

Angel Grove, the biggest metropolis on the planet, was now the only place remaining that contained human life. For over five years, the city became a walled prison. A prison that was ran by The Horde.

The Horde has become the law of the people. If a member of the horde didn't like the way they looked at you, you would die. If you broke one of their laws, you would die. If you had shown any sign of a fight against any member of The Horde, you would die. That was the best part of making The Horde Mad. The worst part is becoming a test subject for Xombie's right hand monster, Flint.

Flint would pick some of the people who were to be publicly executed and turn them into vicious monsters. Erasing all memory from the subject and ordering them to kill if needed.

Besides all of that, Xombie was somewhat lenient to the civilians and let them adapt to their new lives…

* * *

Daylight peeked through Dennis's windows, warning the sixteen year old that school was going to start soon. He opened his eyes and moaned. He wasn't ready for the day to start just yet.

"Five more minutes, please?" he begged time. A second later, the sound of his alarm clock was his answer. Dennis groaned as he sat up and stretched. Today was final exam day at Angel Grove High School, which means that he had to put up with one more week before the summer break began.

Dennis stood up, put his glasses on, and walked towards his bathroom, hoping a shower would get him in a better mood.

After the shower, Dennis walked to his dresser, grabbed some black cargo pants, and a red shirt with a logo from his favorite band. He started to put his pants on when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

_"Dude, did you check out the news?"_ A voice quickly asked.

"Who is th- oh, never mind. What's Up, Jonathan?" Dennis said, ignoring his friend's question.

_"Turn on your TV and check the news."_ Jonathan ordered. Grabbing his remote, Dennis turned on his television set. A female reporter's face immediately appeared on screen, finishing her report.

_"At the moment there is no reason as to why the school was hit by the explosion, but evidence shows signs of a battle." _She said, _"Lord Xombie has reported that it could be the violent act from the renegade group that attacked the museum of national history last month. If anyone knows of a member of said group, please contact The Horde. Anyone hiding a member will be put to death."_

Dennis laughed as he finished getting dressed.

"Put to death," He chuckled, "Yeah right. More like converted."

_"Yeah, but that means no school." _Jonathan said. _"Xombie said since the building was destroyed, he was just going to call off the rest of the week. We are officially on vacation, bro." _

Dennis smiled. Plans for the day were already forming in his head.

"Okay." He started, "Call Zulma and tell her we are meeting at the mall."

_"Got it."_ Jonathan said. With an audible click, the call had ended and Dennis finished his morning ritual of getting dressed and making sure his corn rows were neat. With one last look in the mirror, Dennis walked out his bedroom door.

The kitchen smelled of Bacon and burning toast. A middle aged woman was in a rush of trying to get ready for work and cook breakfast at the same time… she wasn't winning.

Laura, Dennis's adopted sister, was doing her best to raise him, and her two kids. (Houston, who was the same age as Dennis. And Serina, who was ten years old.)

"Hi, Dennis." Serina said. She was finishing brushing her long blonde hair. She wore a pair of Pink shorts and a matching t-shirt.

Dennis smiled.

"Hi, Sissy." He said, calling her by her nickname. Serina was practically a sister to him. She never called him uncle and he treated her like a sibling.

Houston, who was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and boots, was sitting at the table, watching the anime that was on the TV sitting on the kitchen counter.

"School is done for the year, due to terrorism." Dennis said quickly, "Going to the mall."

Houston's messy blonde head snapped at the comment and turned off the TV.

"Cool, I'm right behind you." He said.

"Wait right there." Laura ordered. "What about Serina?"

Houston sighed. He knew that the question was directed to him.

"Aww, Mom." He whined. "Can't she go to Grandma's?"

"Not this time." Laura replied. "You have to watch her."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Dennis said. Serina's face lit up as she dropped her hairbrush on the table and joined the other two at the door.

"Be good, Serina." Laura said.

"Stop treating me like a little kid." Serina mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said, your eggs are on fire."

"Oh Shit!"

They closed the door to a panicking shout and got to Dennis's car.

* * *

Xombie was sitting in his office, staring at the damage reports from today's attack on the school. His Human form was not comfortable to him, but he had to manage.

The door opened and a teenager walked in. her mousy brown hair was tied into a tail. She wore a skirt and white shirt with a yellow hooded shirt.

"I'm going out for a bit." She said. Xombie stared at his adopted daughter and tried to fake a smile.

"Be careful out there, Michelle." He said, trying to sound caring. "After this morning's attack, who knows what will happen next."

She nodded, slung her book bag over her shoulder and left the room.

"Why do you let that girl live?" A voice came from his side. He turned to see Cyanide messing with her samuraizer.

"It's because of her that these humans don't rise up to rebel." Xombie replied. "Raising her shows them that I care for their species… even if I treat them like prisoners."

"But these humans… they still hate you." Cyanide said. "Why not kill the girl and then wipe out the remainder of this entire race?"

"You're human, Cyanide."

"Don't remind me."

"What I mean is, you don't understand why I need humans alive."

"Well, do you mind explaining?"

Xombie smiled.

"I need humans like you need food." He said. "Their living energy keeps me fed. I don't need a lot, but as long as your race lives, I'll stay sustained."

Cyanide sighed.

"Let's change the subject." She said, tucking her samuraizer in her pocket. "It turns out that you were right. There was a small quantity of Morphers stolen. We managed to find some of the rebels at the school, but they were decoys. The Morphers are under their control."

Xombie's smile faded.

"Then it is time for us to get more test subjects." He said. "We need more soldiers for this war. Destroy what is left of the unused Morphers. We cannot make any more mistakes, or the humans might win."

"As you wish, My Lord." Cyanide said, bowing.

* * *

Dennis and his Nephew and Niece parked at the Mall, looking eager to hit the usual hangouts.

"First, I wanna hit the food court." Serina said. "I'm dying for a cinnamon roll."

"Alright." Dennis said. "Lets get something to eat, then we'll meet up with Jonathan and Zulma."

"No need." said Houston, pointing towards the entrance.

Two people walked towards them. The first was a tall guy wearing black sneakers, green pants, and a green muscle shirt. The next was a short girl wearing sandals, white shorts, and a blue t-shirt.

"It's about time you shown up." Jonathan said as he greeted the group. He paused and stared at Serina.

"Didn't know you were gonna babysit, though." He said.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Not for today's plans." Zulma said with a heavy Hispanic accent.

The group headed towards the entrance, not knowing what was to come.

* * *

Cyanide was dressed like the typical civilian girl: a skirt, sneakers and a red t-shirt. Half an hour after a group of kids walked into the mall, She picked up her samuraizer and dialed a number.

"I'm here." She said.

_"Good."_ A voice said. _"I am sending a subject to your location now. He should be able to get the_ _Morphers from the rebels' dead hands."_

"This had better work, Flint." Cyanide said. "I'm not in the mood to do any dirty work."

_"Don't worry. All you have to do is sit and watch the outcome."_

Cyanide didn't want to hear anymore. She hung up and sat on the hood of a car while a six foot tall demon looking monster walked to the mall with a small horde of the undead.

* * *

The mall was packed with people. Customers were entering and leaving from every outlet store in the building, long lines were starting to overflow the food court and the hallways were resembling rush hour on the highway.

"So much for peace and quiet." Houston said, taking a bite of his cinnamon roll.

"You should have seen this coming." Dennis said, "School was canceled. Of course people are gonna hit the mall."

"Well, what else could go wrong?" Houston said, rolling his eyes.

"HELP ME!" A voice screamed, giving the sarcastic teenager his answer. The group turned towards the sound as a group of people fled the area, knocking over people in their way.

A group of the undead were walking around, pushing people down and laughing. Their flesh was peeling off of their bodies, revealing muscle tissue and/or bone. A large Demon-like monster was pushing the undead around. His red skin was shining in the light. And his wings were folded as if he was wearing a cloak.

Dennis wanted to get up, but his fear was keeping him from doing so. His friends seemed to have that problem as well.

"LISTEN UP!" He ordered "I KNOW YOU REBELS ARE HERE! SURRENDER TO ME AND RETURN WHAT YOU HAVE STOLEN, AND NOBODY GETS HURT! FAIL TO COMPLY…"

His yellow eyes were aimed at Dennis's table. His wings unfolded and he started to glide towards the group. Everyone screamed. Dennis still couldn't move. He was mentally kicking himself for not getting his friends away on time.

The demon finally reached his destination, and grabbed Serina by the throat with one hand.

"LET ME GO!" Serina screamed. The demon's free hand reached in the air and a sword appeared out of nowhere. He aimed the blade to Serina's back.

"FAIL TO COMPLY AND THIS GIRL'S BLOOD WILL BE UPON YOUR HANDS!" he finished.

Dennis finally felt his body get lighter as he stood up.

"Leave her alone, you fucking freak!" he yelled at the demon. "No one knows what you're talking about. So do us a favor and leave."

He wished he didn't say that. The demon smiled as one of the undead punched Dennis in the stomach, somehow knocking him across the food court. He gasped for air and tried to focus as he heard Serina scream.

"YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES!" the demon roared.

"I can let her die." Dennis said as he struggled to get back up on his feet. He suddenly felt hands grab his arms and lift him. He turned and saw a girl with a book bag holding him.

"Come with me." She said. As they crept into one of the kitchens, the girl started going through her bag she pulled out a pair of red sunglasses.

"Who are you?" Dennis asked.

"Right now, it doesn't matter." She said. "Do you want to save that girl?"

Dennis nodded. The girl smiled, and handed him the sunglasses.

"Then use this." She said. "It will help you fight those monsters."

Suddenly, something in him clicked.

"You're a rebel!" Dennis hissed. The girl nodded.

"If you turn me in now, that demon will kill us all." She warned. "Please, help us."

Dennis nodded and grabbed the glasses. When he put them on he felt a warm sensation run through his body.

"What's going on?" he asked, the sunglasses were showing all kinds of readouts. It was as if the glasses were some kind of computer.

"What you are wearing is called a Solar Morpher." She replied. "If you want to activate it, just push the button and read what it has to say out loud. You will then transform into the Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

"Transform into the what?" Dennis asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you an example." She said, pulling out a white bracelet with a yellow gem. She put the bracelet on her wrist and smiled as her body gave off a yellow aura.

"It's time." She said as she stuffed the book bag in a cabinet. The gem on the bracelet changed form, turning into the shape of a pterodactyl head. She stood up and took a deep breath she messed with a switch on the plate.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" she said, pressing a button. Her body was engulfed in a yellow light. When the light faded, the girl was wearing a yellow suit with white markings on the side. He head was covered in a yellow helmet that resembled a pterodactyl head. Her chest had a symbol on it like a dinosaur foot.

"Okay, your turn." She said. "I'm going to stall them."

The girl pulled out a blaster from a holster attached to her belt and she ran outside blasting at the undead. The demon, however didn't move an inch.

"Get her." The beast ordered.

"Now is my chance." Dennis said as he stood and pressed the button. He took a deep breath and read out loud.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

His body started to feel weird. He watched as a red aura started to form into a red suit. His whole body was being engulfed in a red light and his glasses were somehow changing into a full helmet. When it was over, he looked at himself.

Dennis was now wearing a full body suit with some weird padding on his hands that resembled gloves a character from one of his favorite games wore. He looked at the reflection coming from a stainless steel pan. His suit would have resembled a tiger if it weren't for the red color.

The weirdest part wasn't his new look, it was the fact that he felt stronger and faster.

"Okay," Dennis said, "I need something that I can fight against the red guy with the sword."

As if it knew what Dennis was talking about, the lens from his helmet was showing readouts of pair of blue swords.

"Shark Sabers, huh?" Dennis said. "Guess I will give them a try."

He rushed out of the kitchen to see a massive battle going on. The building was empty except for his friends, who were in a corner, watching the battle. The girl was fighting the undead off, but it wasn't easy. Her suit was already torn from the battle and some blood was dripping from her sides.

Dennis shook his head and moved towards his friends.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked.

"It's me, guys." Dennis answered, "I'm going to need your help."

He pointed to the kitchen that he was hiding in.

"In there is a book bag with some weird items." He said. "Get one for each of you. We need to help Serina and that girl."

Houston nodded, grabbed Zulma and ran for the kitchen. Jonathan stared at Dennis.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jonathan asked.

"I can try." Dennis replied. "Just hurry."

Dennis turned towards the yellow ranger as Jonathan ran with the others. Houston already found the bag by the time Jonathan got there. Zulma was already messing with a weird looking phone. She pressed a button, and a blue aura surrounded her for a second.

"Be careful." Jonathan said. "You don't even know what that can do."

The aura faded and Zulma smiled.

"I do now." She said as she press 1,2,and 3 on the phone.

"Magical Source. Mystic Force!" she yelled, and she was engulfed in a blue light. When the light faded she was wearing a blue suit and boots, white pants, blue helmet and a cape.

"I'm going to help." She said as she ran out, while holding some kind of wand.

Houston grabbed an odd looking device. He placed it on his wrist, put a card in it and revved an attachment on it and was engulfed in a black aura.

"It seems like we gain knowledge of the item we use." He said as he tossed a bracelet-like device at Jonathan.

Jonathan pressed a button on the device and was engulfed in a green aura.

"Yeah." Jonathan agreed "Ready to try them out?"

Houston nodded and revved the morpher again.

"R.P.M. Get In Gear!" he yelled. After the black light that engulfed him faded, he was wearing a weird looking black suit and helmet. The chest looked like he was wearing a seatbelt.

Jonathan nodded.

"Guess it's my turn." He said. He held the morpher out in front of him another button pressed a button on it.

"Time For Time Force!" he yelled as his transformation gave him a green and white suit.

They both pulled out a blaster and was getting ready to move, when Houston got an idea. He pulled out a big head looking morpher and a card that went with it.

"Serina might want in on the fun." He said.

"We might want to save her first." Jonathan replied.

* * *

As soon as the others ran for the kitchen, Dennis charged at the monsters attacking the yellow ranger. With one punch, he managed to knock out one monster and the others temporarily backed away.

"Are you alright?" Dennis asked the yellow ranger as he helped her stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

The demon finally stirred.

"What the hell is this?" He roared, pointing his sword at the two rangers. "Two of you have used Morphers? Dammit. They're useless now. I should have seen it coming from a pathetic race like yours."

Dennis shook his head.

"Let the girl go, and I'll show you what our race can do." He said he raised his hands in the air.

"Shark Sabers!" he yelled. With a flash of blue light, his hands were now holding a pair of blue swords. He got into a battle position, ready to face off against the red tyrant. The demon laughed.

"Very well." The monster said. "I, Diablo, accept your challenge."

He threw Serina at the rangers. The girl screamed as she flew in the air, but was caught when by the Yellow Ranger. Serina stood next to her, shaking in rage.

"What is your problem?" She asked Diablo. "Do you have a thing for throwing children?"

Diablo smiled.

"Just be lucky I didn't kill you." He said, pointing his sword at the girl.

Suddenly there were footsteps behind the rangers as a blue ranger appeared, followed by a black and green one.

The Black Ranger held the weird looking device towards Serina.

"Here, take it." Houston's voice said. Serina grabbed the device and a pink aura surrounded her.

"The Pink Megaforce Morpher!" Diablo roared. "I cannot believe it."

Serina smiled at the monster… her confidence growing..

"Believe it, you Hellspawn." She said. She opened the mouth of the device and placed the card in it.

"Go Go Megaforce!" she yelled as she closed it. Light quickly surrounded her and a taller body suddenly wore a pink, gold and black uniform, With a card case attached to her belt.

Diablo, who glowed with anger, and turned to the undead.

"Kill them!" He roared. The undead charged at the Team.

Dennis was the first to move. He slashed at one of the monsters, making its head fly off of its shoulders. He then stabbed another monster letting it drop in a forming pool of blood.

The yellow ranger moved next.

"Ptera Grips!" she yelled as she summoned two yellow daggers. She used these weapons to start shredding the monsters one by one. She joined Dennis in his attempt to clear out the enemy.

Serina grabbed her morpher ad placed another card into its mouth.

"Battle Gear, Activate!" She said as she closed the morpher. In a quick flash of light, she was holding a weird looking gun.

"Have a taste of my Phoenix Shot!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger. She stayed at the sidelines, shooting any enemies who were trying to ambush the other two Rangers.

Jonathan Held his arms out and summoned a green rifle.

"V3!" he yelled as he joined Serina in sniping the ambushing enemies.

Houston reached for the holster attached to his belt and pulled out a blaster. After messing with it for a second, he turned the blaster into a saber. He charged at the enemy and impaled one in the chest. With great strength, Houston managed to throw the enemy in one of the restaurants, making the creature's head fall into a deep fryer.

Another Monster was taken down by a blast of water as Zulma stood between the snipers with her wand in hand.

"Another monster bites the dust." She said as she was conjuring more water.

Frustrated, Diablo roared and charged into the battle. He swung his sword at Dennis, barely cutting his arm as the ranger evaded. Dennis started to feel a stinging sensation as his wound was touched by the breeze from the high powered air conditioner that cooled the room.

"Dennis!" Serina screamed in a panic as she seen a little bit of blood flow from his arm. She aimed at the demon, getting ready to fire.

"I'm fine." Dennis reassured her. "Don't fire. This guy is mine."

As the last undead dropped, the other Rangers backed away as Diablo and Dennis began to duel. Dennis combined his swords together, turning the flimsy metal solid. Both of them charged at each other, swinging their blades at the same time. The area was filled with the sound of metal clashing against each other, as one being made an attack, the other would either evade, or parry or get cut. After a few minutes, both fighters were tired and badly injured. The fight, however, didn't slow down.

It seemed like the fight would go on forever until one of them died from loss of blood. Dennis drove an edge of his blade into diablo's chest, slicing a deep wound that gushed blood. Diablo mimicked Dennis's attacks, slicing into the ranger as well. Blood seemed to pool beneath them as they desperately tried to kill one another.

"This is getting ridiculous." Houston said, impatiently tapping his foot. "Why can't we just go in for the kill? I know we can get this freak if we jump him."

"It's because of the humiliating attack that Diablo pulled on Dennis." Jonathan answered. "Dennis feels like he needs payback for what happened."

"But Diablo didn't even touch him… it was those dead heads."

"I know. But Dennis feels otherwise. He thinks the leader should take full responsibility."

Houston looked at the green ranger and sighed.

"You might think it's cool." He said. "But I'm not waiting."

He gripped his saber and charged at Diablo. The demon turned towards the black ranger, not expecting an ambush. He held his sword up in defense, preparing to block the attack.

"Big mistake." He heard a voice say at his side. Panicking, The monster quickly spun around to see Dennis impale him in the chest. Diablo roared in pain, but was silenced as Houston's saber sliced through the demon's neck.

The demon's body hit the ground, followed by a bouncing head. A pool of blood exited the neck area and the body suddenly burst into flames.

Houston stood there, proud of his Decision to interfere. Dennis on the other hand was breathing heavily. His vision started to blur.

Lack of blood does that. his brain said before it shut down. Dennis blacked out and hit the floor. His ranger suit disappeared from his body and left the teen with the clothing he had on before, which was now soaked in blood.

"Dennis!" Serina yelled as the other rangers regrouped. They circled Dennis, fearing that death had taken their friend.

"Is he ok?" Zulma asked. The yellow ranger walked to Dennis.

"Power Down." She said. In a flash of yellow, the ranger was back in her normal form. The others decided to follow her lead.

"Power Down!" They yelled at the same time, letting the light turn them back.

The yellow ranger kneeled next to Dennis and checked his pulse. She felt a weak heartbeat.

"If he is not treated soon, he will die." She said. "I am going to take him to the rebel base. The rest of you should go home."

Jonathan moved towards the girl.

"I'll go with you." He said. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust you. You might have helped us, but we don't even know who you are, and that makes me nervous."

The girl nodded.

"Once he gets help, I'll tell you everything you need to know." She said.

Jonathan turned to Zulma.

"Take the others home." He ordered. Zulma nodded and the three ran off to the parking lot.

Jonathan helped the stranger pick up Dennis and walked back to the restaurant where they had morphed.

"I need my bag before we leave." She said. She quickly ran into the kitchen area and returned with her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Jonathan asked.

"To an underground tunnel." The girl replied. "It's one of many secret paths to the base."

They made it to a brick wall between a jewelry store and a clothing store. She tapped on one of the bricks, forcing the brick to flip into a keyboard. She typed a couple of keys and a large section of the wall opened to reveal a tunnel.

"Let's go." The girl ordered. They walked into the tunnel, and the hole in the wall sealed itself shut.

* * *

Cyanide was laying on the car with her eyes closed, bored out of her mind.

"I should have gone in as well." She said. Suddenly her samuraizer started to ring.

_"There was a large power spike in your vicinity." _Flint's voice said as she answered. _"Was it necessary to morph?"_

"I didn't morph." Cyanide said. "I have been waiting outside until Diablo finish his job, just like I was ordered."

_"Well if you didn't morph…" _

Cyanide knew that Flint pausing wasn't good. The idiot loved the sound of his own voice.

"What is it?" She asked, impatiently. The next words made her heart skip a beat, because she knew she was going to be the one to take the blame.

_"That means the rebels synced with the Morphers and have killed Diablo."_


	3. White Light Mk II

Dennis woke up, blurry-eyed and confused. He felt cold and sick to his stomach.

"What happened?" he managed to ask. The last memory he had was Diablo's decapitated body hitting the ground.

His vision was slowly returning to normal, which wasn't very great due to the fact that he usually wore glasses. He rose up and saw that he was lying on a metal bed, naked. He had needles and tubes in his skin, giving him blood and most of his body was covered in bandages.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" He asked. Looking around, he found other metal beds, occupied by people in the same situation as he was in. Men and women were unconscious and naked, with tubes all over them.

The doors opened and a woman walked in, followed by a teenage girl. Both were wearing lab coats.

"Oh, you're awake." The woman said, startled. Dennis tried his best to cover his crotch, wincing in pain from his wounds.

"Who are you, what do you want and why am I fucking naked?" he asked.

The teenage girl giggled. Her eyes locked on his surprisingly red face.

"You can relax." The woman said, "I am Dr. Anniston, and this is my assistant, Eileen. You are in the infirmary of the rebel base. After your battle, you lost consciousness and was out for a few days. Your clothes are pretty much useless. They have been torn and soaked in blood. We will get you replacement clothes soon, but for now, we need to finish healing your wounds."

"OK, so why am I naked?" Dennis asked.

"Because of the table you are on." Eileen quickly said, "It is a genetic repair table. It scans you're whole body and fixed any damage made."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Dennis said.  
"Aww, what's the matter?" Dr. Anniston teased, "Still embarrassed to show girls what you have?"

"Honestly, unless I'm married to you, it's none of your business."

Dennis was now blushing and could feel the pain rushing through his body again.

"I'm going to tend to the other patients." Dr. Anniston told Eileen. "Have the table start fixing his wounds before his liquid stitches tear and he bleeds again."

Eileen nodded and pushed Dennis down.

"Stay down and don't move." She ordered as she moved to a computer and started typing. Suddenly the cold metal of the table started to heat up and vibrate.

"Ok, now I'm feeling relaxed." Dennis said.

"This is the easy part." Eileen said. "Normally, people are unconscious during phase 2."

"Uh, what's phase 2?"

"You're going to find out, and believe me. You are not going to like it."

Eileen pressed a few more keys and the vibrations stopped. Dennis suddenly felt his body stiffen as an electric current went through his body. He felt hot on the outside, but cold on the inside. It was as if he was getting microwaved. The pain from the shock was unbearable. He wanted to scream, but every inch of his body was paralyzed. He felt like he was going to die.

"You're almost done." Dennis heard Eileen say. He didn't care. He wanted it to be over with. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to move again.

Suddenly, he could feel his body move. He was breathing heavily. The sensation was worse than getting cut. The pain, however, was gone. He didn't feel anything from his wounds, and his vision was a lot better. He also felt energized.

"What happened to my eyes?" he asked. Eileen walked to him and examined him.

"The process must have fixed your vision." She said. "It doesn't usually happen, but I guess there is nothing we can do about it."

Now that his vision wasn't as blurry, Dennis finally looked around. Three people were getting the same treatment as he was. He saw electricity running through their unconscious bodies. He looked at Dr. Anniston. The woman was a tall, skinny figure with a few wrinkles on her face, her hair was going gray and she was holding a cane.

Eileen, however, was beautiful. She had beautiful icy blue eyes which seemed to glow as she looked in his eyes. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and was thrown over her shoulder.

Dennis decided to get his mind to focus on the task at hand as Eileen started to unwrap the bandage from his chest. He felt her hand touch the area where his wound was. Her cold touch made him jump. He heard her giggle.

"Jump much?" she teased.

"Just a little sensitive." He said. She move to his arms but stopped.

"You do know that I have to examine your arms as well." She said. Dennis nodded.

"That means you are going to have to move your arms." She warned.

"HELL NO!" Dennis yelled of embarrassment. "Not until I get clothes."

Eileen giggled again and walked to a locker and grabbed a bag. She threw it at Dennis.

"Those should fit you." She said. Dennis opened the bag. There was basic stuff in it: underwear, socks, shoes. But what got his attention was the rest of it. He found a black pair of pants and a red shirt that resembled something from a martial arts movie. It also had the same symbol as the chest of the ranger suit he wore.

"This is incredible." He said, holding the shirt. Eileen smiled.

"This is an exact replica of the uniform Casey Rhodes wore when he was the Jungle Fury Red Ranger." She said. Dennis's head shot up.

"Someone else was a Ranger?" he asked.

"Casey was the first Jungle Fury Red Ranger." Eileen answered. "He was an excellent fighter who adapted to his responsibilities. Now that you are using his morpher, we are expecting the same initiative from you."

"I never said I wanted to be a ranger!" Dennis said. "I have no reason to help you. My life is great so far and I don't want to put it in danger."

"You don't have a reason?" Dr. Anniston repeated, walking towards the teen. "Get dressed. I'm going to show you why we need your help."

* * *

The mall was shut down and treated like a crime scene. Cyanide was staring at Diablo's scorched flesh that was left at the crime scene a few days ago.

"What a way to go." She said.

"This is what happens when they die." A squeaky voice said. Cyanide turned to see a short green creature in a lab coat. Spikes surrounded his chin, resembling a beard. He had a pair of tentacles which were acting like a pair of legs and making the short creature float.

"When they die, they combust, making sure their bodies are not used for autopsies. It's our way of keeping hidden." He said, staring at the corpse.

"Ah, hello Flint." Cyanide said, "Finally deciding to grace us with your presence?"

"The only reason I am in this germ infested area," Flint started to say, "is because Lord Xombie has ordered me to scan the area for anything important."

"Define important." Cyanide said.

"He wants me to try and find a spare morpher or something leading to the rebels." Flint replied.

Cyanide's samuraizer started to ring.

"Well good luck with that." She said as she started to answer the call.

_"What is the situation?"_ Xombie's voice said.

"The monster that flint made should have quit while he was ahead." Cyanide said.

_"Jokes aside, please." _

"Apparently, His head was removed. We believe the rebels were able to synchronize with the morphers."

_"So you are telling me that those rebel scums have Power Rangers at their command?"_

"Unfortunately, yes. I take full responsibility of this mistake."

_"No, you will not. It was Diablo's Idea not to call you for backup. The responsibility is his alone."_

Cyanide sighed. She thought she was going to be turned for not doing anything. She wasn't going to make another mistake like that again.

"What now, Master?" she asked.

_"Since Power Rangers are now involved, I want your full participation in fighting the rebellion."_ Xombie answered.

"Yes, my Lord." She said, ending the call. She turned to Flint.

"I need another monster created." She said. "How many specimens do you have left?"

Flint laughed.

"I have plenty." He said. "I will have one ready for you."

Cyanide walked around the area and noticed a few things that flint missed: Six pairs of blood-stained footprints were on the floor.

Nine colors were taken this time. she thought. Two colors aren't active which means they will be looking or 2 more rangers to recruit. I am going to have to find them while they hunt for more recruits.

Cyanide turned towards Flint.

"How far are you from finishing the morpher disposal?" she asked him.

"Almost done." He said, staring at the charred flesh. "We have two more to destroy."

"Let me have them." She ordered. "I have a plan that will put Lord Xombie in a good mood."

* * *

Dennis walked out of the infirmary with Dr. Anniston and Eileen, feeling a lot better now that he had clothes on. They were, apparently, underground. Dozens of people were moving around.

"Those who do not wish to live under The Horde's rule, live here." said Dr. Anniston. "There are hundreds of men, women and children, starving or sick. Half of the population here is wanted by The Horde. If they go above ground, they will die."

Dennis stared at the surroundings. People were getting guns and swords cleaned. Others were cooking rats. Children were holding guns, aiming at targets.

"You let children fight?" he asked.

"We let anyone who wants to fight." Eileen answered. "We will teach anyone to defend themselves. Some people choose to join the rebellion in hope of one day reclaiming our rightful place on Earth."

Dennis stopped in his tracks. What he saw next made his heart skip a few beats: there was a boy with his parents and sister, playing catch. The boy looked like him.

Tears were forming in Dennis's eyes as it started to bring memories back. He remembered the songs he used to sing with his sister. He remembered his mother's smile, his father's laughs when he taught Dennis how to throw a proper punch.

The baseball landed near Dennis. He picked it up and walked to the kid.

"Hi." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Dennis asked the boy.

"Dominic." The boy replied.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven, sir."

Dennis smiled and handed him the ball.

"Dominic, Come on." The man behind the child shouted.

The boy smiled and ran back to his family.

Dennis spun around and looked at Dr. Anniston.

"Fine." He said, "What do you want me to do?"

He followed the doctor to a large area filled with tables and lab equipment.

"First, I want to see how you can handle hand to hand combat." Dr. Anniston said as she started to lead Dennis to a large, empty area. He stood in the middle of the area and waited.

"So, who am I going to fight?" he asked,

"Me." replied a familiar voice. Dennis spun to see the yellow ranger from before walk to him. She was now wearing a yellow tank top and shorts.

"You again?" Dennis asked, surprised. The girl nodded and held her hand out.

"My name is Vyxyn." She said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Dennis." He said, shaking her hand. Dr. Anniston walked towards the rangers with an middle aged man.

"This is a hand to hand fight." She said as the area was filling with people. "I want to see what you can do since it seems that you are a little inexperienced."

Vyxyn took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance. Dennis smiled and did the same. The area seemed to become silent as people were waiting for the first move. Vyxyn was the first.

She sprinted and thrust her palm into Dennis's chest. Dennis took half of the attack and jumped backwards. He was a little winded, but still able to concentrate on his next attack. He leapt forward and threw a punch, which was met by an open palm. Vyxyn smiled as she closed her hand on his fist. She then used her other hand to punch Dennis, but he dodged and kicked the side of her torso. She screamed in surprise and pain as the kick successfully connected.

"Not bad." Vyxyn said.

She took a deep breath and screamed. However, this was an unusual scream. Dennis could see the sound waves coming from her mouth. The impact was hard and threw Dennis a few yards away from his opponent. He struggled to get to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, gasping for air.

"Once you bond with a Morpher, you obtain the abilities of the previous owner." Eileen shouted. "Unfortunately, you do not have any abilities outside of your morph that we know of."

"That's comforting." Dennis sarcastically mumbled.

He took a deep breath and ran towards Vyxyn, but she was already a step ahead of him. She pressed a button on her morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" She yelled as she morphed into her ranger form and lunged at him.

Oh, shit. Dennis thought as he barely managed to dodge her attack. He searched his body for the Solar Morpher.

"Here, Catch." shouted Dr. Anniston as she tossed a red case at Dennis.

Dennis jumped in the air and grabbed the case.

"Time to even the score." Dennis said as he put on the sunglasses and pressed the side button. "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

After he morphed, Dennis felt stronger again and jumped in the air, which was twice as high as he was used to. He then shifted his weight and drop kicked Vyxyn's back. She staggered and the fight continued. Both fighters continued to attack each other for 10 minutes until Dr. Anniston became bored.

"That's enough." She said calmly. Both rangers stopped dead in their tracks and turned to the doctor. The man next to Dr. Anniston smiled.

"Congratulations." Dr. Anniston said. "I have underestimated your fighting skills. My associate would like to talk to you. Follow us."

Both Dr. Anniston and the man started heading towards a metal dome. Both Rangers powered down and followed the doctor. They found the other rangers standing near the entrance. Serina jumped out of her seat and hugged her uncle.

"We didn't think you were going to wake up." She said. "I'm glad you did, though."

Dennis smiled and patted his niece's head. He looked at Houston.

"What did you tell-" Dennis began to ask.

"That you met a friend and decided to crash at her house." Houston interrupted. "She hopes you wore protection."

Jonathan and Zulma laughed as Dennis's face turned red.

Dr. Anniston walked to the group.

"Before we enter, I need you to think about what you are about to do." She said. "Once you step inside, you will officially be a part of the rebellion. This means your life will be in danger. If you want to back out, now is your only chance. This is the same chance we gave Vyxyn when she started."

Dennis nodded.

"I'm in." he said.

"So am I." Jonathan said.

"Me too!" Serina shouted.

"Well, if my sister is in, I have no choice." Houston said.

"I'm not going to let any of you have all the fun." Zulma said.

Vyxyn smiled and opened the door. Dr. Anniston motioned the others to go inside.

Inside the dome was filled with men and women in lab coats working on computers and lab equipment.

"Welcome to the war room." She said. "This area will be your command center. Here, you will get mission objectives. We actually have a mission for you."

They stopped at a table which held two small boxes.

"Inside of these are two morphers." Eileen said "It is your objective to find two people to use them: One with a strong mind and one with a strong heart."

"Strong mind and strong heart?" Zulma asked. "Wouldn't we need strong bodied people to be rangers?"

"These morphers only work for people with strong minds and hearts." The man said. "Although a strong body is good, it isn't really needed."

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you." Dr. Anniston said. "Rangers, this is Dr. Oliver. He was a paleontologist before the purge. He is also a veteran Ranger and will be your boss."

All rangers, but Vyxyn, started to whisper in surprise about their guest

"Call me Tommy." The man said, smiling. "I might not be able to morph, but I can still be useful. While you guys are out there, I'm going to give assist you as much as I can here."

"So how are we going to do this?" Serina asked. "Are we going to do this whole thing together?"

"It's your call." Vyxyn said, turning towards Dennis.

"Why me?" Dennis asked.

"The Red Ranger represents leadership." Eileen said. "Since you are the Red Ranger, You need to call the shots."

Dennis stood there for a moment. His eyes on the floor.

If that is the case, I'm going to have to think of a plan. he thought. I can't have everyone go after one person. We need to be discreet.

Dennis had an idea.

"We are going to split up." He said. He grabbed a box. "I'll lead one group, Jon can lead the other."

Jonathan nodded and grabbed the other box.

"Serina and Vyxyn will go with me." He continued. "Both groups will take half of the city. Once we find a perfect candidate, return here." The rangers began to move out when Dennis stopped dead in his tracks.

"How do we get out?" he asked nervously. Vyxyn rolled her eyes and walked off, making her team quickly follow. Jonathan laughed and patted Dennis on the back. "Follow me." He ordered as he walked the opposite direction.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Angel Grove…_

A teenage boy was hidden in the alley, watching a family walk around vendors. He watched as they talked about what they were going to buy.

"Look at them." He said, sneering at the sight. "They don't even notice me."

He kicked the garbage can standing next to him.

"I want them to acknowledge me. I want them to appreciate me."

His gaze fell upon a girl the same age as him. Her hair was tied up. She wore a white shirt and black pants. Her face was hidden behind a book.

"I want _her_ to notice me." He said.

"Why do you care?" a female voice said. The boy spun around to see a girl facing him with a look of interest.

"That's none of your business." He said, his face turning red. "Back the fuck off!"

"Fine." The girl said, a wicked smile appearing. "I thought you might want to check out something I have. Something that might get you noticed. But if you aren't interested in hearing what I have, then I will be on my way."

She turned around and started to walk off. The boy's heart started to race.

"Wait!" he called. The girl's body stiffened as she came to a complete stop. She turned back around with the same wicked smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. The girl walked towards him, holding a small velvet bag.

"My name is Cyanide," She said, handing the boy the bag. "And this will not only get you noticed, but it will force them to respect you."

The boy reached out to grab the bag, but Cyanide pulled back.

Fucking Tease. The boy thought, looking at her smile.

"I don't think so." Cyanide said, "I wouldn't give this to any stranger, especially if I don't know his name."

The boy smiled as took the bag.

"My name is Chris." He said. "You better be right about this bag. I will make them notice me. I will make the world notice me."

* * *

Dennis, Jonathan and Serina walked down a crowded street. A large sign was placed next to an alleyway which read: Angel Grove Marketplace.

"Can we take a break?" Serina asked, "We have been at this for hours now. It's hot and I'm thirsty."

Dennis sighed. He didn't like it when his niece complained, but she was right. The summer heat wasn't making things easy. They didn't even know who they were looking for exactly.

"Okay." Dennis said. "Let's get something to drink. Keep a look out, though."

They bought a soda and continued to walk around. The place didn't look like there was anyone worthy of what was inside of the box. Dennis looked at the box and frowned.

I wonder what the ranger for this morpher will look like. he thought. He pictured all kinds of colors of the suit but for some reason, none looked good.

I guess just as long as there isn't another Red Ranger. he thought, smiling.

A tap on the shoulder brought Dennis back to reality as Jonathan was trying to get his attention.

"Isn't that Felicia?" he asked, pointing at a girl whose face was buried in a book.

"It looks like it." Dennis replied, "Wanna go say hi?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"She is with her family." He said. "Not a good idea."

Dennis nodded. Felicia's family was kind of overprotective. They didn't like the fact that she made friends with boys.

They decided to continue walking.

* * *

Chris stared at his targets. He had a weird device on his wrist now and was prepared to use it. He decided to lure his primary target out.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked Cyanide who was standing behind him.

Cyanide frowned. She didn't like being asked stupid question.

"Try it for yourself." She said. Chris took a deep breath and stood next to a wall and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened it, he noticed that his arm's color blended with the wall.

"Amazing." He said to himself. He decided to walk up to the targets. His heart was racing, but he tried to calm it down. Took a deep breath and called out the girl.

"Felicia!" he shouted. The girl spun around and looked at him. She frowned.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"You're not going to say hi to your cousin?" Chris asked.

"You're not my cousin." She said.

Chris frowned.

"I need you guys to come with me." He said, ignoring her comment.

"Wrong answer." He said. He pulled a vial of purple liquid and a ball out of his pocket and threw it.

Felicia was able to dodge the vial and ball, but a man next to her was hit by the vial and the ball let out a jolt of electricity, paralyzing Felicia's family. Felicia stayed in her place, acting like she was hit by the blast. She had to think of a plan to save

The liquid seeped from the bottle and into the man's skin, and slowly, He turned into a monster. His skin turned blue and his head started to take the form of a shark. His hands and feet started to melt, forming webbed feet and hands. A razor sharp dorsal fin erupted from his back. A tail followed after that.

As his transformation was finishing, the crowd started to scream. Chris cocked his head.

"That wasn't what I was aiming for, but whatever." He said.

He pointed at the shark.

"Hey, ugly!" He called to the monster. "Take them."

The monster turned towards Felicia and her family and a low growl came from its throat.

"Can I eat one?" he asked, staring at the paralyzed family.

"I'll think about it." Chris said. He then turned towards Cyanide.

"How did I do?" he asked. Cyanide smiled.

"You make a fine apprentice." She said. She clapped her hand and The Undead appeared.

"Help take our hostages." She ordered.

As one of The Undead walked near Felicia, a thought popped in her head.

Run and look for help. her brain ordered. She kicked the monster in the stomach and tried to run away. Chris turned to an Undead.

"Get her!" He ordered.

* * *

Felicia ran down the alley, dodging panicking people. She was getting light headed, her vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder to breathe. She was about to lose hope until she ran into a soft warm body. Her heart was racing. She thought she was captured until she heard a familiar voice.

"Felicia, are you okay?"

Felicia's vision returned to see Jonathan, Dennis and a little girl standing in front of her. On the floor in front of Dennis was the monster that was chasing her.

Her breathing was still heavy and she tried to focus.

"My… My family… trouble…" she said. Jonathan's eyes flashed and he turned to Dennis. Dennis nodded.

"Where are they?" Dennis asked. Felicia's trembling finger pointed in the direction she ran from.

Dennis put on a pair of red sunglasses.

"Let's go." He ordered. Jonathan held on to Felicia as they moved towards the area where the scared girl was at.

"You don't want to go there." Felicia warned. "There are more monsters."

Dennis smiled.

"That means more fun for us." He said. The girl grabbed her backpack and looked inside it, she pulled a strange device out of it and was about to put a card in it.

"Not yet." Dennis ordered. "Let's see what we are dealing with first."

* * *

They hid behind a food cart and stared at the enemy. A boy was pacing the ground in front of a group of people. The people were tied up, blindfolded and gagged.

"Where is she." He was muttering. A girl was standing next to him.

"Don't worry." She said, sounding bored. "She won't get far, especially if she wants to see her family alive."

Dennis finally got a look at the boy.

"Isn't that Chris?" he asked. Felicia nodded.

"He has my family trapped." She said. "I managed to escape, but I need to save them."

Dennis nodded.

"We will help, but I must warn you that you are going to have to hide after this." He said. "Once we beat those monsters, The Horde will come after you and your family."

Felicia became impatient.

"I don't care." She said. "I need to save my family. As long as they are safe, I will do anything."

Dennis stared at Jonathan and sighed. He pulled a little wire from his morpher, which turned out to be a microphone.

"Tommy, we are going to need an Evac for a group of civilians on my position." He said.

He then looked at his team.

"Let's do this." He ordered. Jonathan and Serina stood next to Dennis.

"It's Morphin Time!" Dennis yelled. Serina placed her card in her morpher.

"Go, Go! Megaforce!" she yelled, closing her morpher. She was engulfed in a pink aura which formed into her Ranger Suit and forced her to grow.

"Time For Time Force!" Jonathan yelled as he pressed a button. A green aura surrounded him and formed into his Ranger suit.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Dennis yelled, pressing the button on his morpher. The red aura surrounding him turned into his suit.

* * *

Felicia's eyes widened as the people she seen earlier turn into what looked like superheroes. Dennis, now dressed in a red suit and helmet walked to Felicia.

"I need you to hold on to this for me." He said, handing her a little black box.

They then charged into the danger zone.

* * *

Chris and the girl looked surprised at the sight of the rangers.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked. The girl smiled.

"So, the rebel Rangers decided to crawl out of their hiding spot." She said, smiling as she teased the group.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked the girl.

"My name is Cyanide." The girl said. "I am the master general of the Horde Empire. Who are you?"

"We are the one who will bring your empire crumbling down." Serina said.

Cyanide frowned.

"Your tone is already pissing me off." She said. She pointed at the Rangers. "Undead, kill them!"

The monsters charged towards the Rangers.

"Let's go!" Dennis ordered.

He ran at his first victim. The monster tried to attack, but Dennis was faster. He grabbed the monsters head and twisted until he felt a crack. He then made his way towards another monster and kicked it into one of its allies. He then summoned his shark sabers and decapitated both monsters.

Jonathan decided to stick with the hand to hand combat and kept punching and kicking his targets, beating them to a bloody pulp. He turned to the next monster, grabbed it, and threw it towards a wall. Once the monster hit the wall, it splattered, painting the wall red.

Serina jumped in the air and held her arms out. she started to fly.

"Alright!" She yelled "I can fly!"

She then tackled a monster to the ground and continued to smash its face in with her fists. The monsters face caved in and blood was gurgling. Through what was left.

Once the rangers regrouped, the bodies of the Undead burst into flame.

Cyanide sighed and put a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"It's time to use it." She said, pulling out a weird looking phone.

"What is that?" Serina asked.

"I think that's another Morpher!" Jonathan yelled.

"Oh, shit." Dennis said. "That means she is a Ranger!"

Cyanide smiled.

"Time to fight fire, with fire." She said. "Go, Go Samurai!"

She waved her morpher in the air, making a red symbol appear. The symbol wrapped around Cyanide's body, engulfing her in a red aura. When the aura faded, Cyanide was now wearing a Red Ranger suit.

"Your turn." She told Chris. He nodded and pressed a button on a white morpher that resembled Vyxyn's.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" he yelled as he was engulfed in a white light. When the light faded, he was wearing a white suit with black stripes. A red mark was on his helmet.

"It is time you die." Chris said, charging at Jonathan.

"Sharkbite, Go!" Cyanide ordered. The shark monster went for Serina.

"That leaves you and me." Cyanide told Dennis while placing a black ring on her katana.

"That's fine with me." Dennis said. Both Red Rangers started battle. Dennis combined his shark sabers together and slashed at Cyanide, but she was fast. She parried the attack.

"If that is the best you've got, then I don't have to worry too much about Lord Xombie." Cyanide teased.

Dennis ignored the ranger, and did a combination attack. He tried to kick her, but she blocked with her sword. he then slightly jumped in the air, back flipped and kicked her. Cyanide wasn't fast enough to block it, and was staggered in the process. Dennis then took that moment to slash at her again. This time, he tore open the chest of her suit.

She screamed in embarrassment as her breast was revealed.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed and slashed at Dennis. "You are a sick, perverted little bastard!"

"Well, if you actually let me kill you, you might be bleeding instead of showing everyone your assets." Dennis said. Cyanide started to retreat.

"Apprentice, finish them!" she ordered. Chris, who was at a draw when it came to fighting Jonathan, nodded and backed up a little.

"Super Dino Mode!" he yelled as his suit started to change form. The black stripes on his suit turned into spikes. Spikes also formed on his hands. He then slashed at Jonathan.

Jonathan screamed in pain as the attack sliced his chest, forcing him to pass out from the pain. Serina charged at Chris, but the White Ranger was faster. He slashed at her, cutting an X-shape on her body. She passed out as well.

Chris then turned towards Dennis.

"You're next." He told the Red Ranger. "But seeing as I like a fair fight, I'll let you attack first."

Dennis didn't know what to do.

If I attack, I might end up like Jon and Sissi. he thought. I have to find a way to beat him.

Suddenly he heard Tommy's voice in his helmet.

_"Dennis, try summoning the Claw Booster!" _ Tommy said. _"It will give you a fighting chance."_

"How did you know?" Dennis asked.

_"We hacked the surveillance system. We can see everything. Just trust me on this."_

Dennis nodded and held out his hand, throwing the shark saber to the side.

"Claw Booster!" he yelled. A small device appeared in Dennis's hand. Dennis was suddenly engulfed in a red flame. As if instinct was kicking in, Dennis pressed the button on the side of it, making the Claw Booster extend the 3 claw-like blades.

"Jungle Master Mode!" he screamed. His suit suddenly started to change form. The outfit changed to white with a red outline and silver holes in the front and back of his suit. The holes shot flames out, indicating that they were some kind of jetpack booster.

"Wow!" Dennis said. "It feels like my power has tripled."

"I'm waiting!" Chris said, impatiently.

Dennis ran towards the White Ranger. Suddenly his feet left the ground as the boosters on his body erupted, sending him in the air. Dennis used the Claw Booster and slashed at his enemy. Chris, however, blocked the attack and tried to counter. Dennis blocked and returned the counter, cutting into Chris's shoulder plate.

"Not bad!" Chris said.

* * *

Felicia watched the battle unfold and felt useless knowing the fact that her friends were getting hurt and there was nothing she could do. She moved a little closer, watching the fight between Dennis and Chris.

"I have to help, somehow." She said. She noticed that the fight left the shark badly injured. She also noticed Dennis's sword was a couple of feet away from where she was.

"I'm not going to stand here and do nothing." Felicia told herself she clutched the box in her arm and sprinted towards the sword. in one quick movement, she managed to scoop the saber up with her free hand and charged at the shark, who didn't even pay attention. With a roar, Felicia stabbed the Monster's chest, fatally injuring the beast. As she pulled the sword out, the shark burst into flames.

Felicia then dashed towards the prisoners and started to untie her father's hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her father nodded. Once freed, her father removed his gag and blindfold.

"I'm glad to see you alive." He said.

"Free the others." Felicia ordered, "I have to try and help the Rangers." She took one step towards the battle when she felt a cool sensation coming from the box.

"What the-" she started to say. The box was getting colder but it wasn't unpleasant. Felicia opened the box and found a single gold coin in it. the coin had a weird symbol on it. the symbol resembled an arrow.

She grabbed the coin and a white aura surrounded her. There were whispers in her head, filling Felicia with knowledge of the coin.

"I know what to do." She said.

* * *

As the battle raged on, both combatants were equal in injuries. They managed to move the fight under a bridge, away from the hostages. Dennis was starting to lose energy and he knew Chris was in the same position.

"One more time…" he told himself as he charged at the white ranger. Chris charged as well. Both rangers decided that they were going to put the last of their energy in this attack, but as both rangers stuck, their bodies felt heavy. They converted back in their original forms and hit the ground.

Get up. Dennis's brain said. This isn't over yet.

No matter how hard Dennis tried, however, he couldn't move.

Chris, on the other hand, was up.

"This fight was stupid." Chris said. "You used up all of your energy. Now look at you. You're on the ground… not even able to get up. Any last words before I kill you?"

"Yeah, I do." Dennis said. "Monologues are cliché."

Chris held is hand out and a white sword appeared. He raised it to make the final attack, when a ball of water hit the blade, knocking it out of his hand.

Dennis and Chris turned their heads to see Felicia walking towards them. She had a coin in her hand.

"I think you've had enough fun, Chris." She said.

"Back off, Cousin." Chris said. "This is between me and the Red Ranger."

"Fuck you." Felicia said. "You attacked me and held my family hostage. This is between you and me."

Chris picked up his sword.

"I'll deal with you as soon as he is dead." Chris said.

Felicia held out her hands and a ball of water appeared. She threw it at Chris, knocking him to the floor.

"I'm not going to say it again." She said. Chris started to stand up, laughing.

"I don't want to kill you." he said. "But if you insist, I will fight you."

Felicia frowned and placed the hand with the coin to her chest.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!" she yelled. Water started to surround her body and a white light quickly followed when it faded, Felicia was wearing a white ninja suit with a lightning bolt on her left breast. Her helmet had a gold plate on the forehead that had the same symbol as her coin on it. On her back was a sheathed ninja sword.

"Now I'm ready." She said, pulling out her sword. Chris roared and charged at Felicia but to his surprise, his energy finally gave out. He hit the floor before he attacked the Female Ranger.

"Figures." She teased. "You used up all of your energy. Now look at you. You're on the ground… not even able to get up."

"Don't… mock me." Chris said. "Just get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill you." Felicia said. "You're not worth it."

She turned to Dennis and helped the ranger get to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Dennis nodded.

"Thanks." He managed to say. "I didn't think I would need saved again. I need to try and not make a habit out of this."

Felicia laughed as they moved back to the others. She stopped to see Serina and Jonathan with a large group of people wearing black uniforms.

"What's going on?" Felicia asked.

"That is our backup." Dennis said. "Making sure your family is safe. We might need to move you guys underground to avoid Chris."

"Is he really going to be a problem?" she asked.

"He is now working for the Horde… He might be a problem."

Felicia shook her head. She noticed Jonathan rushing to meet up with them.

"I got Dennis." Jonathan said. "You might want to de-morph and see your family."

* * *

"I can't believe we lost to those rookies." Cyanide said. Once she turned back, Cyanide had to quickly find new clothes to hide her embarrassing moment. She found Chris lying under a bridge, unconscious. Now he is sitting in a room, watching his mistress pace the floor.

"And it is because of your little love interest with your Cousin, that the rebels have a new ranger." Cyanide taunted. "What kind of sick fuck are you to be in love with your cousin?"

Chris's face turned red.

"I don't love her." He said. "I just wanted her to notice me."

"Well, Mission accomplished." Cyanide said, annoyed. "We need a plan B."

* * *

The cool air of the underground cave was a bit of a relief to Dennis as he knew best friend ended up in the same embarrassing situation he was in. Jonathan was naked, lying on the metal table as Dr. Anniston was healing him. Dennis was in the war room, getting some minor cuts mended by Eileen.

Serina, who already had her wounds healed, was sitting with Dennis and Eileen. The doors opened and Felicia walked in.

"I have talked to my parents." She said. "They understand that they are in danger and decided that it would be best to stay here. I told them that I am going to be helping in the resistance, but under one condition: I am to be the one who stops Chris."

Dennis frowned.

"You are aware that you might have to kill him, right?" he asked. Felicia nodded.

"If it comes to that, I will do it." she said.

"Then welcome to the team." Tommy said as he walked towards the rangers. "Now we just need the last member of the group."

As if on cue, Vyxyn and the others walked in with a grim look on their face.

"We couldn't find anyone." She said. "We will go again tomorrow."

Tommy nodded.

"Okay." He said. "Tomorrow, you will continue the mission. For now go and rest."

* * *

Vyxyn returned home, completely exhausted. She went to her room and threw her body on her bed.

There was a knock on the door and Xombie walked in.

"Long day, Michelle?" he asked. Vyxyn nodded.

"I met up with some friends and decided to go cruising in the city." She said.

"Since when do you have friends?" Xombie asked, intrigued.

"Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean I don't need a social life."

Xombie smiled. It was a cold smile and it made Vyxyn sick to her stomach.

"Just be careful." He said. "We are getting close to the rebels and might not want you to be in the wrong place when the fighting starts."

As he left, a smile formed on Vyxyn's face.

If you only knew what you were dealing with, you sick son of a bitch. she thought to herself.

* * *

_**Thanks for being patient with me. please don't forget to R&R andif you have any ideas for monsters, let me know.**_


	4. Partners Not Friends

Days had passed since the battle with Chris, and Cyanide. Felicia and her family were now hiding underground. In order for Felicia to go out in the public, Eileen and Dr. Anniston, with the help of Zulma's magic, created a watch to turn Felicia invisible.

In order to keep going to the Rebel Base, The other rangers all decided to lie to their families and say they enrolled in a summer Martial Arts School. The family members agreed… almost.

"You had Serina join what?" yelled Laura at her adopted brother. After Dinner, Dennis made a white lie about what has happened the past week.

"I signed Sissy up for Martial Arts classes." Dennis answered.

"Okay, I get Houston joining, but why Serina? She is only a kid."

"She has potential, Laura. I have seen her fight. I figured if I take her to a class, she will learn not to fight unless it is self-defense. "

"Why do you think she will hit?"

There was a loud crash in the living room and the two ran to see what happened. Houston was on the floor next to a broken table and Serina was standing in front of him, her fists clenched.

"What the hell happened?" Laura asked.

"We were arguing on what TV channel to watch when Serina hit me and knocked me into the table." Houston said, slowly getting up.

Laura sighed, glaring at her daughter.

"Okay, Dennis." Laura said. "But just for the summer. I'm going to bed."

She walked off, mumbling to herself about replacing furniture and about how her children were going to be the death of her. Serina, with a devious smile on her face, winked at Dennis.

"So what really happened?" Dennis asked.

"I told Serina to hit me." Houston answered. "She better be lucky that the morphers increased our strength a little. That hurt like a bitch."

"Mind explaining?" Dennis asked, a skeptical appearing look on his face.

"We heard your argument with Mom and decided to take action." Houston said. "I told Serina to hit me. I didn't expect her to break something in the process."

Serina's smile faded.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" she scolded her brother. "I can help now. That's all that matters."

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

"Weeks have passed and we haven't been able to find anyone to be the next ranger." Jonathan said, pacing the floor. The rangers were in the empty war room, trying to figure out what to do next.

"What's worse is that we have no clue what The Horde is doing." Dennis said. There was a clatter as Vyxyn dropped a can of soda.

"That is because Xombie hasn't been home in a while." She said.

"How would you know that?" Houston asked. All of the Rangers now had their attention on Vyxyn.

"Because my adopted father is Xombie." Vyxyn replied. The room went silent as the rangers continued to stare.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Dennis asked. Vyxyn's face turned red.

"I don't know." She said. "I didn't think about it until now."

Zulma shot up.

"You didn't think about telling us?" The blue ranger said, "That the first thing I would have mentioned. What other secrets are you keeping from us?"

"Zulma, calm down." Jonathan warned, but Zulma was already angry.

"I am not going to calm down!" she said. "How can we trust her, if she is going to keep stuff like that in the dark? I think she might be a traitor. She might be working for Xombie! What makes you think she won't stab us in the back!"

Vyxyn lowered her head, and ran out the room.

"Great going, Z." Serina said.

"Yeah, way to go." Felicia agreed. Both girls walked out of the room. Zulma turned to Dennis.

"Come on, you know I'm right." Zulma said. Dennis sighed and shook his head.

"If Vyxyn wanted to kill us, she wouldn't have given us our morphers and let us die at the mall." Dennis said. "If you are going to be pointing fingers at someone who has a family member on the wrong side, why don't you try and yell at Felicia as well. Don't forget: Her cousin is a Horde member."

"Chris isn't really related to Felicia." Jonathan said. "Well, he is… but only by marriage."

Dennis smirked.

"See? Vyxyn is in the same position as Felicia." Dennis said, slightly raising his voice. "You're not shouting at Felicia. Why?"

Zulma stood there, quietly. She didn't know what to say.

Houston stood up and grabbed Zulma's arm.

"You're going to apologize." He said as he forced her out of the room.

* * *

Vyxyn, Felicia and Serina were sitting in a café. Vyxyn was on her fifth napkin, drying her red eyes and trying to keep her tear stained face from getting any worse.

"You shouldn't take Zulma seriously." Felicia said. "She can be inappropriate, and get to people in the process. She is always like that. I have learned the hard way."

"Why would she say something like that?" Serina said. "You saved us at the mall."

"I think it is because Vyxyn is closer to the enemy than anyone else, and Zulma doesn't like the idea." Felicia answered.

The girls sat there not knowing what to say about the situation… Serina was the first to break the ice.

"I'm going to get some drinks for us." She said.

She walked to the counter and asked for 3 teas. As she waited for the drinks her attention went to the television set hanging on the wall. On the screen, was a picture of Felicia and her family.

_"The Horde is still on the lookout for this family, who are now known to be members of the terrorist group who attacked Angel Grove Academy a few weeks ago. Officials are giving a large reward for the arrest of this group or anyone who knows of their whereabouts."_

Serina's heart started to race as she looked around. One of the customers who watched the screen looked around. When his eyes spotted Felicia, he pulled out a phone and walked outside.

Oh, No. Serina thought. She canned the room for security cameras, but there were none to be found.

She rushed to the girls.

"We need to leave." She said. She grabbed Felicia's wrist and rushed to the restrooms. Vyxyn quickly followed.

"What is going on?" Vyxyn asked.

"Someone noticed Felicia." Serina said. She pulled her morpher from her backpack and pressed a button.

"Dennis, we need help." She said.

_"What's up?" _ Dennis said.

"Felicia was caught. The horde might be here."

There was a moment of silence. Serina felt the blood rush through her body. Then she heard Dennis's voice.

_"Felicia, go invisible." _He ordered. _"I am busy at the moment, but help will be there in a bit. Do NOT morph unless you have to. Just try and act like normal civilians. Do you understand me?"_

"We got it." Serina said. She put her morpher back and started at the other girls.

"Should we run?" she asked.

"No, we need to trust our leader." Vyxyn said.

Felicia pressed a button on her watch and water surrounded her. Then the water and Felicia disappeared.

_"I'm ready when you are." _Felicia's voice whispered.

They walked back out and sat down at their table. The customer walked to them with an angry look.

"Where did she go?" he asked. Serina faked a puzzled look

"Who?" She asked.

"The bitch who was with you guys." The customer said. "She is going to make me rich. "

"Oh you mean the girl who was helping my friend." Serina said. "She went to the restrooms."

"You let her leave?" The customer shouted. "I cannot believe you!"

Suddenly the shutters from the doors closed and the clerk shouted.

"It's alright folks. We're on lockdown. Apparently, someone found a rebel in here. The Horde's on their way."

Serina glanced at Vyxyn, but she shook her head.

Gotta calm down. Serina told herself.

The shutters opened and Cyanide walked in, wearing a white T-shirt and matching jeans. She scanned the room and spotted Vyxyn.

"Hello, Michelle." Cyanide said as she approached the girls.

"Hi, Cyan." Vyxyn greeted.

"What happened to your face?" Cyanide asked,

"Boyfriend dumped her." Serina lied. "I am helping her feel better."

Cyanide smirked.

"Bringing her here didn't help much, did it?" she asked. "Anyway, we were called here because a rebel was sighted."

"She left." Serina said. Cyanide shook her head.

"I don't think she did." Cyanide whispered. "Otherwise, we would have had calls."

She grabbed a chair and sat next to Vyxyn.

"The whole building is going to burn if we don't find this girl." Cyanide warned. "If I were you, Princess, I'd leave."

Vyxyn nodded.

"Fine." She told the evil Ranger. "We're gone."

The girls stood up, but Cyanide smiled.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Cyanide said. "You have immunity and can leave, but your friend has to stay. That's your father's orders."

Vyxyn turned pale.

"But-"She started. A thought popped into Serina's head.

"It's fine." Serina Interrupted. "Let my uncle and brother know I'll be home if that girl shows up."

Vyxyn nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

After walking out, Vyxyn moved to the nearest alley.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

_"We need to wait until backup arrives." _Felicia said. _"We can get them out of there when the time's right."_

Vyxyn turned her bracelet into her morpher.

"Where is the back up?" she said.

_"Almost there."_ Houston's voice said. There was a quiet sound like a jet was coming closer and Vyxyn looked in the air. Houston and Zulma were in their Rangers suits and riding on a single broom looking speeder. They dropped to the ground.

"What's the situation?" Houston asked.

"The horde is going to burn down the café across the street." Vyxyn said. "Serina is in there."

Houston twitched and ran towards the café. Felicia turned visible.

"I guess we better follow him." She said. Vyxyn sighed and nodded. Zulma stretched.

"Let's get going." The blue ranger said. Suddenly, she was punched in the chest, knocking her to the ground. The attack was made by Vyxyn.

"First, I'd like you to know something." Vyxyn said. "What you did pissed me off. And because of it, you have lost all of my respect. I am just letting you know right now that because of your rash attitude, I will never think of you as a friend."

Zulma slowly stood up and nodded. Vyxyn activated her morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!" yelled she yelled as she morphed. Once Vyxyn morphed, the rangers heard sounds of a fight.

"Looks like Houston started fighting." Felicia said. They sprinted towards the fight. Houston was already fighting Cyanide and it looked like she was winning, though she hasn't morphed.

"You keep fighting blindly like that, and I might kill you without having to use my Samuraizer." She bragged and she knocked Houston to the ground. "What is you deal? Do you even know how to fight?"

"You have innocent people in there and are threatening to burn the place with them in it." Houston said. "You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want." Cyanide said, kicking the black Ranger in the chest.

"I can't take this!" Felicia said. She fired a water ball at cyanide. Cyanide, however, dodged.

"Oh, your friends are here." she said, turning to Felicia. "You made a wise choice, coming back here."

"I couldn't run away knowing you were going to burn people." Felicia said, she reached in her pocket for her Power coin. Houston moved back with the other rangers as Felicia held the coin to her chest.

"They still might burn." Cyanide said, "Haven't decided yet."

She pulled out her Samuraizer.

"Go Go, Samurai!" she screamed.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power!" Felicia screamed.

Both girls morphed at the same time and had their swords ready.

"Wait!" a familiar voice shouted. All rangers looked up and saw Chris standing on the roof of the café.

"We had a deal." He said. "Felicia is mine to deal with."

"Back off, lover boy!" Cyanide teased. "I'm going for her right now."

"Lover boy?" Felicia said. "I think I'm going to be sick." She launched a water ball at Chris and charged at Chris. Chris jumped in the air, dodging the attack. In midair, he pressed the button on his morpher.

"White ranger, Dino Power!" he yelled. As he landed on the ground, he started to charge towards Felicia, but was attacked by Vyxyn.

"Go get the hostages out of there!" She told Houston and Zulma. They nodded and ran into the café.

"Everyone, get out now!" Houston ordered. As the civilians started pouring out, Zulma turned to Serina.

"Are you okay?" Zulma asked.

"I'm fine." Serina said. "You finally apologized?"

"No." Zulma said. "I didn't get the chance. She isn't going to accept it anyway."

"I don't blame her." Serina said. Houston approached the girls.

"Okay," Houston said. "Let's make sure these guys get far away from here."

He turned to his sister.

"I want you to follow the civilians." He ordered, "If you don't, people will get suspicious. When you are away, go back to the Base."

Serina nodded and followed the panicking crowd.

* * *

While, Cyanide and Felicia were trading blows, Vyxyn was busy keeping Chris busy. Every time he attempted to move towards the other fight, Vyxyn would get in his way and attack.

"You're starting to piss me off, Bitch!" Chris yelled, "Super Dino Mode!"

As he activated his mega mode, Vyxyn shook her head.

"I already have been called a traitor earlier." Vyxyn muttered. "But now he is calling me a bitch?"

She stared at Chris as he transformed.

"I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" she said, "SUPER DINO MODE!"

As she was transforming, Vyxyn charged at Chris. With a simple jump, her suit formed into wings and she started gliding towards the white ranger. With the spikes on her suit, she slashed at Chris.

Meanwhile, sparks were flying as Felicia and Cyanide continued their duel. Without taking breaks, both Rangers slashed, jabbed and parried every second. All four rangers were so busy fighting that they didn't notice the hostages fleeing the scene.

"It's time to go!"Felicia heard Houston shout.

Both enemies were suddenly engulfed in water and lifter in the air. Cyanide slashed the liquid, trying to find a way to break her prison while Chris made a poor attempt at trying to swim his way out.

Zulma's water magic gave them a great opportunity to run. She tried to keep her spell active as they ran a couple of blocks and turned down another alley. After that, they powered down.

"Ok, time to split up." Houston said. "Vyxyn, you go and find Sissy. Felicia, you need to be incognito, so I need you to go back to the base with me and Zulma."

* * *

A half hour later, Vyxyn found Serina at a bus stop.

"How did it go?" Serina asked.

"I think we pissed her off more than needed." Vyxyn replied, smiling.

They both laughed and entered the bus, on their way home.

* * *

Cyanide walked down the hall of Horde Headquarters wet and pissed off.

"I will get them." She muttered to herself. "I just need to find out who the other Rangers are. Then I will expose their weakness… but how?"

As she passed Flint's lab she heard the psychopathic monster's voice, which made her stop dead in her tracks.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" _His voice asked.

_"I am sure." _ An unknown voice replied. Cyanide decided that a little snooping didn't hurt anyone. She quietly stepped inside the lab and hid behind one of Flint's machines. Flint was talking to a monster on his giant monitor. The monster looked like a rotting corpse, but he was built like a body builder. Hi pale face seemed to glow and he stared at the scientist with piercing red eyes.

"I will be down in a couple of months to do it." The monster said.

"But Lord Metus, what about the Rangers?" Flint asked. Metus's smile grew wider.

"When I get there, humanity will fall." Metus replied. "I will have you whip up a batch of serum that will make their nightmares come true. That is… if you will help me."

Flint started giggling.

"Of course, My lord." Flint said. "I have studied their monster movies… specifically, the undead movies. Humans seem to fear zombies that will not only rip them apart, but infect the ones they bite. The ones bitten will also turn into the undead. Even if I make a little vial of serum, humanity will be extinct."

Metus chuckled, and then said something that made Cyanide's blood run cold.

"In a couple of months… Xombie will die… and my mission will be complete."

Cyanide gasped.

I have to tell Lord Xombie! she thought backing up.

**CRASH!**

She backed into a table, which knocked a couple of empty beakers.

She suddenly felt tentacles wrap around her neck and waist and was lifted in the air. she was being dragged towards Flint as he shook his head.

"What do we have here?" Flint teased. "Looks like a rat."

"What is this creature?" Metus asked.

"Xombie's personal Ranger." Flint replied. "Right now, she is trying to hunt down a little rebellion that has started to rise. But I guess her snooping has just made her my official test subject."

The tentacle that was tied around Cyanide's neck tightened and tears started rolling down her cheek. Fear hit her hard. She failed Xombie. She was going to die… just because of her temporary clumsiness. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate as the air in her body was being choked out of her system.

_"No."_

Cyanide felt the tentacle loosen and she desperately gasped for air.

She opened her eyes to see flint staring at Metus in shock.

"Why not, Master?" Flint asked.

"Because if she died in here, Xombie will be suspicious. I don't need him to know of my approach. I know that fool and he has a special security system that can detect what life form has entered his premises."

"But what about her?" Flint asked. "She will tell him everything."

"I thought you were a genius." Metus said. "Wipe her memory of this event."

Flint nodded and another tentacle appeared from his coat. It was holding a syringe. He plunged the needle into his body, extracting a green substance. Once extracted, the tentacle whipped towards Cyanide, stabbing her neck with the syringe. She felt a burning sensation in her head that knocked her out cold.


End file.
